


Shut Up and Drive

by ShizuOhSnapHoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint owns a bar, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Is Also a Street Racer, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Street Racing, To Be Continued, characters may be added, everyone is in their 20's, pietro is a flirt, reader is a street racer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuOhSnapHoe/pseuds/ShizuOhSnapHoe
Summary: Pietro is a street racer from Sokovia, who's recently moved to the US with his twin sister. Reader is a street racer currently residing in New York. When they meet, tires smoke and sparks fly.





	1. Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I used Romanian for Pietro's first language.  
> Dragă - Darling

You felt relaxed, leaned up against the passenger side of your black 68 Camaro. You savored the taste of your (f/f) lollipop, a tradition you've had as long as you could remember. "Y/N!" You turned to see a tall, slim, red head walking towards you. "You're up next babe," she smiled. Nat was the first person you had met when you moved to New York, she had quickly become your best friend after the two you bonded over cars and some other miscellaneous hobbies you shared. She was your intel when it came to street races, you were here to race and hopefully make a few bucks in the process, you didn't come to socialize.

You smiled taking The lollipop from your mouth. "Thanks sexy. What's my competition looking like?" You asked surveying the vast crowed of cars, bikes, and people.

"Sam." Nat pointed to a man leaning on the hood of a red 73 Roadrunner. She then pointed to a younger skinnier boy, couldn't have been older then 18, fidgeting around a blue 95 Toyota MR2 Spyder. "Peter. And last but not least is the cutie that's been staring at you the whole time we've been talking."

You looked in the direction Nat was pointing, only to see a handsome man with longer, disheveled, silver hair that matched his 04 BMW M3. He quickly turned his head away once you noticed him looking at you. "I didn't get much on him. All I know is that he's not from around here."

"Not from New York?" You ask curiously. The majority of people you had met in New York weren't from New York, mostly 20 somethings with nothing better to do then move to NY, with no real family ties and very little cash.

"Yeah something like that..." Nat trailed off, "I didn't get the whole story." You looked back over just as the mystery man got into his Sliver M3.

"Drivers for the next round please head to the line!" Bellowed a voice from the make shift PA system. With all the people that came to these events they needed to figure out some way of getting everyone's attention, a tuned out speaker set up in the back of some guys van seemed worked just fine.

You smiled getting into your car. "Good luck! Not that you need it!" Nat waved as you drove up to the starting point.

As the four cars lined up the host came out in front of the line. Tony Stark. Back in the day he was one of the best drivers around till he figured out he could make more money hosting these types of events then actually driving in them. He ran just about every street race in New York. While you weren't exactly a fan of his antics, you couldn't deny he put on one hell of a show. He stood on the side of the four cars. A tall blonde man with impeccable muscles that could be seen clearly in his tight black shirt, Stood next to him. Stark's right hand man. "Alright everyone, back up off the street," his voice boomed. He was at every race that Stark attended, providing a commanding voice and protection in case things got to rowdy or the cops decided to make a guest appearance.

As the crowed moved away you could feel the grip on your steering wheel tighten. "Drivers! Ready? Ready? Ready? Ready?" He pointed at each vehicle before raising his hand, "Go!"

Off you went speeding through the abandoned streets, quickly making your way to the front of the pack. You left Sam and peter far behind you but you couldn't shake the silver haired driver. You laid your focus on the road ahead of you; hugging every turn and shifting with ease, letting the world around be drowned out by the roar of your Camaro. Before you had a chance to blink you pulled you car into a hard skid to break after crossing the line. You felt your body jerk to a stop.After taking a moment to catch your breath and come back to reality, you stepped out of your car, seeing the M3 parked close to you. You weren't exactly sure as to who had won, your focus was on the road not on the cars around you. Glancing over you saw silver locks emerge from the BMW.

"Well well," you both turned to watch as Tony emerged from the crowd. "Seems we have a tie on our hands."

'Well that never happens..' you thought to yourself.

....

"Short sweet and to the point first one to reach the quarter mark at the end of the straight wins! Place your bets and may the best driver win." Tony walked over to the side collecting the mounds of cash people were placing.

You moved your cars into position. Pulling up to the line, You pulled your parking brake and took a few deep breath, eyes wandering over to see man looking at you. He brushing his dyed silver locks away from his view, his cocky smirk made you mad but you couldn't deny that the man was attractive.

You turned to find Nat just about to knock on your window, you reached over to unlock the door. She gracefully slide into the passenger seat, " though you could use this," she handed you the bottle of water.

"Thanks" you smiled reaching over grabbing the cold bottle from her hands. Pressing it to your lips you couldn't help but glance at the other driver, only to see a woman with long brown hair and a red leather jacket leaning against the driver side window talking to him.

"He is a cutie, but you'll smoke him," Nat gleamed resting her hand against the dashboard.

You couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "well you're right about that."

She smiled, patting your shoulder, "now hurry up and beat this newbie! Clint's closing Archer's tonight so celebratory drinks are on the house!"

After she jumped out of the car you couldn't help but look over to your opponent, and his eyes were already on you. "When I win that prize money I'll take you out to dinner. What do you say, Dragă?" He said in a thick accent before giving you a smirk and a wink.

You rolled your eyes. You weren't sure if you wanted to slap that smirk off his face or kiss it. "Lets see if you can keep up." With that said Tony walked back to the street.

"And the bets are in! Seems almost everyone is putting their faith in the newbie, Quicksilver!" The engine next to you revved. You couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, no one could deny it suited him and his silver BMW with custom, blue lit interior. Tony turned to you giving you a smile, "Sorry sweetheart." You were by far unamused. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Tony was quickly replaced by a small women wearing black shorts the displayed her perky ass and a red bandana that she had, somehow, fashioned into a crop top. She took a rag out of her back pocket and held it up, "first one to reach the end of the quarter wins! Drivers ready?" She pointed first the you then the car next to you. "Set" she lifted both hands into the air. "GO!!" Just as she dropped her torso towards her legs your foot hit the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You win the final race and Pietro wants to ask you something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Dragă - Darling
> 
> "Merge! Vorbeste cu ea! Nu veți obține nimic dacă stați aici!" - Go! Talk to her! You will not get anything if you just stand here!
> 
> {} - Reader's texts  
> [] - Pietro's texts

Before you could blink your eyes, your foot was letting off the gas and slowly applying the break as you approached the roaring crowd. You looked to your right seeing the silver BMW, not exactly sure who had won. Before you could get too deep into your thoughts your driver side door was being opened for you by Tony's right-hand man. You stepped out of the car and before you knew it the tall blonde was easing your arm up in the air. "Our winner for tonight, ladies and gentlemen," his voice boomed. 

The crowd roared and Nat came barreling towards you giving you a hug. "I told you, you had nothing to worry about," she said with a smirk. 

A smile couldn't help but cross your lips. "Who said I was worried?"

You continued to talk to people passing by as well as a few friendly acquaintances. The celebration was beginning to die down and the spectators begin to disburse. You couldn't help but look over to the taller man standing only a few parking spaces down. He was leaning up against his car next to the brunette from before. You saw her roll her eyes before playfully punching his arm, "Merge! Vorbeste cu ea! Nu veți obține nimic dacă stați aici!"

Before you could begin to think about what she had said, you saw the tall silver haired man approaching you. "Give me a sec?" You asked. Nat looked over to see him walking towards you, she smiled giving you a wink before walking the small distance towards the shrunken crowd.

"Not as quick as you thought huh?" You said, looking up to him with a smirk on your lips. 

"Yeah… I guess not" he said running his fingers through the back of his hair almost nervously. He looked away for a second, giving you time to notice just how attractive he really was. From the stubble on his etched jawline to his toned physique, his full lips and piercing blue eyes, along with an accent that you couldn't quite place.

"So," you quickly snapped out of your trance at the sound of his voice. " I know my chances are not the best… However, I was wondering if you might be interested in allowing me to take you to dinner?"

You could feel your face heating up, but tried your best to keep your composure. You took a deep breath before Turing to reach into car through the driver side window. You grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen and began to write on the roof of your car. You turned back to him. "I'm free tomorrow," you handed him the piece of paper. "Here's my number. My names (Y/N) by the way."

You could see a smirk slowly showing up on his face, "well (Y/N) I shall pick you up tomorrow around 8?"

"I think I can swing that. I’ll give you my address when I hear from you." You said praying he didn’t notice your pink cheeks.

"I look forward to it, Dragă." He bowed his head slightly before turning around and heading back to his car. 

Just as you leaned back on your car, biting your lip as you watched him walk away before you heard a voice from behind you. "Oooo. Does (Y/N) have a date for once in her life."

You turned around to find Nat resting her arms on the roof, you rolled your eyes. "You know I wouldn't turn down free food."

"Sure, free food. It has nothing to do with the fact that he's gorgeous, knows how to drive a car, and has eyes bluer then the ocean. Nope, totally in it for the free food." Nat smiled before opening the car door and jumping in the passenger seat. 

You sighed, rolling your eyes, and getting into the car. You turned to Nat, "to Archers?"

"To Archers!" She said in an onward manner. You laughed before putting your foot on the gas and heading to the other side of town. 

...

Archers was a bar that sat on a bustling street corner in Brooklyn, owned by Clint Burton, who inherited it from his father who had an archery hobby. Besides Nat, Clint was your only other close friend in New York and he treated you and Nat like you were his younger sisters. The three of you lived above the bar, in three of the four spacious, studio apartments. Since Clint owned the entire building, thanks to his dad he let you and Nat stay there for reasonably cheap. You loved living close to you two best friends and you loved living in Brooklyn.

You pulled into your spot in the tiny garage before getting out and walking towards the bar with Nat close behind. You walked in through the back door. “I think I’m going to skip the celebratory drink, I’m exhausted.” You said, raising your hands above your head stretching. 

“You just want to wait for him to text you.” Nat giggled

“Oh, shut up, Nat!” You gave her a gentle shove, could feel your cheeks turning red.

“Him? Is there something you need to tell me, (Y/N)?” Clint tried his best to keep a straight face, using his brotherly voice.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing!” You turned towards the door.

Nat turned towards you, “Bullshit!” She leaned up against the bar. “(Y/N) raced a boy tonight and then proceeded to beat his ass like the amazing street racer she is.”

You rolled your eyes, “You are so blowing this out of proportion”

Clint leaned towards her, resting his chin on his hands, “And then?”

“And then he had the guts to ask out little (Y/N) out to dinner tomorrow!”  
“No!” Clint said enthusiastically. They were having way too much fun at your expense.

“Yes! And then she reached into her car, making sure to show off that perky ass of hers”

“Nat!” Her response to you cutting her off was simply a swift movement of her hand to shush you.

“Anyway, she gave him her number and their date is at 8 tomorrow.”

“Well he better be picking you up. I need to meet this young man and make sure he is acceptable for out little (Y/N)” Clint joked.

“I hate you guys I’m going to bed.” Before you could make it to the door that lead to the stairs your friends wrapped their arms around you.

“You know we just like to mess with you.” Clint said smiling.

You smiled hugging them both back. I’ll see you in the morning. Love you guys.” The let go and waved as you walked up the stairs to your apartment.

…

After the shower that you so desperately needed, you hopped into your bed and check your phone.

[One new message from (***)***-***]

[I know it is late however I thought I should tell you to dress nicely tomorrow, nothing too fancy.]

You smiled at your phone

{I’ll try my best. Where are we going?}

[Wouldn’t that just ruin my chances of impressing you.]

{You have a point there}

[Where will I be picking you up?]

{A bar called Archers in Brooklyn}

[Interesting. I look forward to it.]

{I realize that I didn’t catch your name.}

[Pietro Maximoff. Goodnight, Dragă.]

{Goodnight Pietro}

You entered the contact into your phone, placing it on your nightstand before allowing sleep consume you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Side note: I did you google translate so my Romanian might not be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading my first posted fic! I'm not sure if I should add more to this or not... Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!


End file.
